You Belong with Me
by spikeluver89
Summary: Oneshot. Lilly and Scotty have feelings for each other but are afraid to admit it. So put Lilly and karaoke together on First Thursday, with help from Miller and what do you get? Goes with the song 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. L/S.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case or "You Belong with me" by Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: This is my second one shot. This is my first one shot for Cold Case, still new to watching the show though I'm watching reruns of it so if there is any mistakes I do apologize in advance. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Lilly/Scotty**

**Summary: It's Karaoke night at First Thursdays in Joe's Tavern. What will happen when Lilly sings a song that reveals her true feelings for Scotty? How will Scotty react? Takes place between season 5 and 6.**

Lilly Rush walked into Joe's Tavern after a long day of solving the murder case that was left unsolved since 1976. She was meeting up with the team for the usual drinks and what not. She had a feeling Scotty would be there.

Sure enough, there he was sitting with Stillman, Kat, Vera and Jefferies around the table, waiting for her. She walked over towards the table where Scotty Valens looked up and smiled.

"Finally she's arrived" Vera said as Lilly pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kat.

"Well, excuse me, I had to feed my cats, they could've gone starving by the time I got home" Lilly said in defense.

"Come on now, those things can survive for what couple hours, Lil" Scotty said placing a teasing smile on his face.

Lilly shook her head and took a sip of her drink. She looked over and saw that a mini stage and a microphone was being set up. She saw that a man was fixing what it appears to be a TV in front of it.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Karaoke tonight, and we had to pick today out of all days to come" Kat grumbled.

"Any more crazy ideas this place doesn't have already crazy ideas anyway?" Vera asked as he poured himself another beer from the pitcher.

"It looks fun" Lilly said. The whole table turned and looked at her like she had two heads or more.

"What? It may seem harmless and it could humorous to see some people who up there who can't sing" she said putting her hands up in defense. Scotty smiled and shook his head. He couldn't help but stare at Lilly, even if he wasn't near her, he still would stare at her. Scotty couldn't help he had a crush on her which developed into feelings for her. Problem there is that he's too afraid to tell her. Not because of the fact that he was being a chicken about it. It was because he was afraid that she won't feel the same for him.

Lilly, on the other hand, she had been in a funk. She has practically had a crush on Scotty since day one when he started. She knew that Scotty was with Elisa and after she passed away, he went to her sister, Christina. She really wanted to forget that her sister and partner were together. Now that he's single again, after he ended things with ADA Alex Thomas, anything can happen right?

"Staring at lover boy again?" Kat asked Lilly.

"Huh? No I wasn't" Lilly denied all to quickly. Kat raised one eye brow, not believing her.

"Yeah okay" she said.

Lilly sighed before standing up, bringing Kat along. "Ladies room, we'll be back" she said. Scotty nodded towards them as he saw them walk away.

"Make it obvious will you?" Lilly hissed at Kat.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's becoming more and more noticeable in my eyes." Kat said.

"What about the guys?" she asked.

"You're so damn lucky girl that Vera isn't making jokes about it in front of Scotty. As for Boss and Jefferies, I'm uncertain but they know secretly. Lil' you've got to tell Scotty." Kat told her.

"But how? I mean, what if he doesn't like me like that" Lilly asked. She was still getting over her last relationship with Eddie which did work for awhile until it ended not too long ago.

Kat looked at Lilly for a moment until she retreated towards where Kat walked up to one of the guys who worked at First Thursdays and grabbed the binder that's full of songs for karaoke. She promised to return it in a bit.

"What in the hell do you want me to do with this?" Lilly asked with a confused look on her face as Kat walked back to her, carrying the binder and shoving it into her hands.

"Trust me, it's been done in movies, why don't you try?" Kat said and she went back towards the table. Lilly stared at the binder in her hands. Could there be only one way to tell Scotty? She opened up the binder and flipped through the pages.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Vera asked Kat and Lilly as they returned.

" Oh well, we were trying to bet on who would go up and sing karaoke" Kat said. Lilly gave Kat a pointed look that was saying _don't say anything else! _

"Really? Who's going to do it?" Scotty asked.

"Wait and see" Lilly mumbled to herself quietly. Scotty looked over at Lilly, who had a worried look on her face. It wasn't like her to get nervous, especially at First Thursdays. Then again, he knows that Lilly Rush the Ice Queen who prefers to herself as the lone wolf, wasn't nervous about anything…or was she?

"Alright then, thanks for that, well, interesting performance and now next one up is someone who is willing to take on their fear and let loose a little" the announcer said.

"Relax Lil'" Kat tried calming Lilly down but it was almost hopeless since Lilly was shaking like a leaf.

"Kat, what if he doesn't like it I don't think I could do this" she whispered frantically.

"Lilly, you have to do it, he and Frankie have been done for awhile now, if you don't do it, god only knows what would happen if you don't try" Kat said sternly.

Lilly groaned lightly as she hung her head. She knew she's going to embarrassed. She tried to keep her cool about it .

"Now would you give a round of an applause for our new risk taker is Lilly" the announcer said on stage.

All heads at the table turned towards Lilly as she slowly got up from the table.

"Damn Rush, who knew you was the singing type?" Vera asked.

"I'm not, Kat dared me to" she said, giving Kat a look while Kat smiled at her sheepishly. It was only a little while that it could be probably change Lilly's life and possibly Scotty's forever.

"So Lilly, picked out a song yet?"

"Um, yeah I already did" she replied.

"Let's see…oh yeah you're doing 'You belong with me'? right?"

"That's the one" she said.

"Alright give it up to our own Detective Rush singing 'You belong with me;'" The crowd then erupted in cheers and clapping, more whooping from where the other detectives were sitting.

"Excited about your girl being up there?" Vera asked as he nudged at Scotty's arm.

"You know she isn't my girl" Scotty replied.

"That's what you think" Kat mumbled. Scotty gave her a quizzical look as Will shook his head and as Stillman hushed the younger detectives.

Lilly's hands were shaking as she sat down on the barstool and grabbed the mike. She took in a huge breath as the music started to play and the words appeared on the screen.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend and she's upset**

**She's going off on something that you said**

**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. **

**I'm the room it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like **

**And she'll never know your story like I do. **

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**What you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you can see that I'm the one who understand you **

**Been here all along, so why cant you see **

**You belong with me, you belong with me. **

**Walking in the streets with you and your worn out jeans,**

**I'm thinking that this is how it ought to be.**

**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, **

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen in awhile since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine I know you better than that,**

**Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**What you're looking for, has been here the whole time. **

**If you can see that I'm the one who understand you. **

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting by your back door**

**All this time, how could you not know**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. **

While Lilly was singing, everyone seemed to enjoy it, even the team except Scotty. He was mesmerized as to what was happening. Sure he never knew Lilly could sing but he realized as she was singing, she never lost eye contact with him.

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me.**

_Here goes nothing, _Lilly thought to herself.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting by your back door **

**All this time, how could you not know**

**Baby, you belong with me., you belong with me. **

**You belong with me. **

**Have you ever just thought maybe?**

**You belong with me. **

**You belong with me. **

As Lilly bolted out the last line, every erupted in cheers and applause. She quickly made her way towards the table where everyone there told her she did a good job. Scotty continued to stare at her and say nothing. Lilly felt uncomfortable as she grabbed her purse awhile later.

"Lil, where you going?" Kat asked her.

"Home, I guess Scotty wasn't interested at that performance after all" she replied and left the bar quickly.

* * *

A knock on her door came later that night. Lilly looked up from her mug and placed it on the coffee table and walked past the cats. She walked towards the door and looked through the peephole, surprised to see Scotty on her doorstep.

"Scotty, what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened up the door.

"To do this" he said and with that said, he grabbed her face and put his lips on hers. She stood there, not knowing what to do until her lips moved in sync with his. They pulled away from each other.

"Lil, you had no idea how long I wanted to do that" he said.

"So do I. But, you think that Boss would mind if we pursue anything?" she asked.

"I think that he already knows and he told me as long as there is no drama interfering our work, we could give it a try. What do you say?" he asked.

"I say let's take things slow." she replied.

"Then so let it be" he said, pulling Lilly closer.

"Oh and Scotty?"

He looked at her for a second as she put a smile on her face.

"You belong with me."

**A/n: Hope you guys liked this one. Different I know, but I couldn't get the song out of my head and whenever I heard it on the radio in my car, since it is addicting, I pictured those two together and well I had to try it. **

**Review or whichever and remember for those who are sticking around for Hunting for Love, next chapter is in the works and should be updated by this weekend the latest. **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
